Love story
by Anonima98
Summary: La familia Everdeen lleva años en pleito con los Mellark por problemas del pasado. Al mudarse al Distrito 12, los hermanos Everdeen, Katniss y Finnick, comenzaran su último año de preparatoria en el instituto Panem, donde conocerán a los hermanos Annie y Peeta Mellark.  Éstos al enterarse que los nuevos son Everdeen cambian... Summary completo adentro. Peeta y Kat Finnick y Annie.
1. Chapter 1

**Universo alterno/Todos humanos**

La familia Everdeen lleva años en pleito con los Mellark por problemas del pasado.

Al mudarse a Forks, los hermanos Everdeen, Katniss y Finnick, comenzaran su último año de preparatoria en el instituto Panem, donde conocerán a los hermanos Annie y Peeta Mellark.  
Éstos al enterarse que los nuevos son Everdeen cambian su apellido a Cresta, para no perder su amistad por una tonta disputa de sus padres.

De un proyecto escolar, nacerá el amor enteré éstos.

Pero... ¿Que pasará cuando Katniss y Finnick se enteren sus parejas son unos Mellark?  
¿Qué pasará cuando sus padres se enteren? 

Una historia de amores imposibles, dolor, traiciones y esperas.

_Prólogo: _

Con la vista fija en la ventana de mi habitación, contemplo el cielo estrellado y la hermosura de la luna llena, mientras me pregunto sí pensará en mi. Eso espero, porque yo no dejo de pensar en él.

Debo de admitir que el Distrito 4 es interesante, grande y calurosa a comparación del 12; pero no es lo mismo sin él. No importa cuan pequeña o importante era la situación o actividad, sin él, era diferente.

Antes de irme me prometió venir a buscarme, pero ¿Cuánto tengo que esperar? Hay veces en que me canso de hacerlo, porque el tiempo pasa lento y tormentoso. Hay momentos en los que quiero llorar, de no levantarme de la cama de pensar que el no está a mi lado. Me destruye de a poco como una pequeña grieta en el vidrio y me quema como sol en el desierto.

- Hermanita – la voz de mi hermano me saca de mis pensamientos -. Deja de pensar, siento el humo desde el comedor.

- No estoy de humor para bromas, Finnick.

- No puedo creer que sigues pensando él – niega con la cabeza, mientras se colocaba a mi lado.

- ¿Me dirás que no piensas en ella? - bufo

- Tal vez pero tú lo haces con anhelo. Sigues esperándolos – me recrimina.

- Yo si creo en ello.

- Igual que con la mentira anterior. Katniss ellos no van a volver – aunque él no lo admita, lo conozco muy bien, para saber que está deseando que eso sea mentira.

- Déjalo, hermano – suspiro, apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro -. No cambiaras mi manera de pensar.

- Algún día dejaras de ser tan cabezotas – ríe tenuemente y besa mi cabeza -. Papá nos espera para cenar – anuncia y se va.

Suspiro.

Capaz no entiendan de que estamos hablando, por eso quiero contarle esta historia, no sólo mía sino también de mi hermano, Finnick. Una historia de engaños, amores prohibidos y con rivalidades absurdas.

Suspiro nuevamente, cerrando mis ojos, y como sí fuera una película, todos comienza a repetirse en _flashback._

¡Hola! Esta el prólogo de mi primer historia en Fanfiction :D

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Algún comentario?


	2. Un año antes

_Capítulo1:_

_Un año antes..._

POV'S Katniss

- ¡Mamá! - grité, mientras que corría a mi gigante hermano - ¡Effie! - volví a gritar, mientras veía a mi hermano correr escaleras abajo.

Imbécil. Sabe que soy lo suficientemente patosa como para bajar escaleras corriendo. Desistí el atraparlo, y bajé furiosa y empapada.

- ¿Se puede saber quien envió a este mastodonte a despertarme? - pregunté entrando a la cocina.

- Yo, hija – contesto mi madre, sirviendo jugo de naranja en unos vasos - ¿Qué hizo ahora?

- Sólo la mojé un poco – se defendió mi hermano, Finnick

- ¿Un poco? - pregunté, gritando - ¡Ha sido un jarra entera! - vociferé.

Finnick se carcajeó y yo miré a mamá que se volteaba a vernos, divertida.

- No te rías ¡Castígalo! - ordené.

- Esta bien – dijo mi madre -. Finnick hoy te iras a la escuela con Katniss.

- ¡¿Qué!? - gritó mi hermano, deteniendo su risa y levantándose de su asiento.

Yo me fui a preparar el desayuno – ya que mamá no sabía cocinar – regocijándome con el castigo de Finnick. No es que deteste a mi hermano, ni mucho menos. Lo amo pero a veces se comporta como un niño ¿Qué a veces? Siempre.

- Mamá – lloriqueó - ¿Has visto como va Katniss? ¡Es el autobús!

- ¡Ey! – me quejé.

- Esa cosa no va ni a 90 km/h – continuó, ignorándome.

- Lo lamento, cielo – lo calmó Effie -. Te dije que no molestaras a tu hermana, y lo hiciste. Ahora te jodes – con esto, salió hacia la sala.

Mi hermano hizo un puchero y se dejó caer en la silla. Me dio pena. No me gusta pelear con él –aunque lo hacemos seguido-

- Finn – lo llamé, acercándome despacio - ¿Te has enojado conmigo?

Finnick abrió un ojo y me tomó de la cintura, sentándome en su regazo.

- Sabes que no, Kat – contesto, para mi alivio -. Sólo es que no me emociona el hecho de aparecer mi primer día de clases, bajándome del autobús de los pica piedras.

Me reí – Eso te pasa por mojarme ¿En qué estabas pensando? - le pegué en el hombro. Obviamente no lo sintió, es puro musculo.

- ¡No te despertaba y sólo me hablas en sueño! - dijo, exasperado.

Volví a reír – Ve a vestirte, preparare tu desayuno favorito.

- ¡Si! - exclamó – Te amo, hermanita – me besó la mejilla mientras se levantaba.

- Si todos aman a Katniss cuando cocina – musité.

Comencé a preparar el desayuno. Los únicos que cocinábamos en esta casa eramos Finick y yo, ya que papá y mamá deberían mantenerse alejados de la cocina. Aun no sé como mi hermano y yo sobrevivimos tanto tiempo con su comida.

Finnick es mi hermano menor, sólo por un año, repitió su último año de preparatoria así que estamos juntos este año. Es el atípico y típico hermano mayor a la vez, puede ser celoso si un chico se me acerca, como me puede mandar a los leones con algún chico que no me interesa. Me ama y yo lo amo, creo que eso es suficiente para ser buenos hermanos, aunque su don es sacarme de quicio, su porte puede intimidarte pero es buen tipo.

Papá, en esto momento, se encuentra dormido, ya que trabajó hasta la madrugada en la constructora. ¡Ah, si! Es encargado de una aquí en el distrito doce, mamá es ama de casa, pero de eso, no tiene mucho.

Somos nuevos aquí, a papá lo trasladaron de distrito cuatro hasta aquí, fue un ascenso pero a la vez un descenso, ahora era jefe pero nos mudamos al distrito menos poblado y pobre de Panem. Hoy comenzaremos, Finnick y yo, nuestro último año de preparatoria para luego estudiar en la universidad del Capitolio, yo para ser bióloga y él para poner su propia empresa pesquera. Ya quiero que acabe este día, odio ser la nueva.

- Sabía que ese olor sólo lo provocaba tu comida, Katniss – me elogió mi padre, entrando a la cocina. Lucía ojeroso y cansado pero tenía una sonrisa.

- Gracias, Haymitch – agradecí, sirviéndole un café cargado, se nota que lo necesita - ¿Cómo te fue en tu trabajo?

- Bien, gracias – contesto, dándole un sorbo a su taza.

Finnick entró minutos después y les serví a los dos hombres de la casa sus, ostentosos, desayunos. Yo picoteé algo, no tenía hambre, nervios de primer día, supongo. Y fui a vestirme. Ya lista, bajé a buscar a Finnick.

- ¿Vamos? -

- ¿Irán en autobús? - preguntó, incrédulo, mi padre.

- Castigo de mamá – informó Finnick, con pesadez -. Mojé a Bella y ahora tengo que ir en esa fea cosa.

- Sabes que Katniss tendría un Audi, sí los Mellark no nos hubieron robado.

Rodeé mis ojos.

La historia de mi familia. Los Mellark nos estafaron. Mis padres invirtieron sus ahorros junto a ellos pero de la nada desaparecieron y su dinero también. Creo que deberían superarlos ¡Pasó antes de que Finnick naciera!

- No te amargues, papá – di el tema por terminado -. Tu hijo me mojó y ahora sufrirá el castigo. Además no quiero un Audi, soy feliz tomando el bus – sonreí y jalé a Finnick a la salida -. Nos vemos en la tarde – me despedí y cerré la puerta.

Suspiré. Eso fue rápida, me ahorré una nueva – y bastante vieja – historia sobre los Mellark.

* * *

Llegamos al colegio, y como suponía, todos se nos quedaron viendo, ya porque somos nuevos o por el hecho de que Finnick bajó del bus y comenzó a besar el piso. Y aunque era obvio que esto iba a pasar, no estaba preparada. Avergonzada, tome a Finnick de la remera y comencé a caminar rápido hacia la recepción.

- Buenos días – saludé a la señora que estaba ahí. Por lo visto, es la Srita. Octavia eso dice su placa.

- ¿En que puedo ayudarles? ¡Oh, esperen! ¿Son los hermanos Everdeen? - Mi hermano y yo asentimos – Aquí tienen sus horarios y un mapa para ubicarse – nos entregó los papeles y sonrió -. Que pasen lindo día.

- Gracias, igualmente – contestamos al unisono mi hermano y yo.

Nos retiramos de ahí y vimos nuestros horarios. A ambos nos tocaba cálculo. Abrí el mapa y comencé a guiar a Finnick entre los pasillos, pero luego de que había pasado diez minutos desde que tocó el timbre, me declaré perdida.

- Te lo dije, hermanita. Eres un asco para esto – volvió a repetir.

- ¿Entonces por qué me dejaste? - pregunté, enojada. Él se encogió de hombros – Imbécil – murmuré, volviendo a ver el mapa.

Suspiré. Soy un asco.

- Disculpen – dijo una aterciopelada voz a nuestras espaldas -. Parecen que necesitan ayuda.

Los dos volteamos a la vez para encontrarnos a las personas más hermosas que he visto. Ella, castaña, baja, pero con un cuerpo espectacular y su cara es de un ángel. Me hizo sentir inferior. Él, increíblemente guapo y alto, su pelo rubio y con rulos junto a sus facciones perfectas y sus ojos azules me dejan sin aire.

- Si – dije, saliendo de mi estupor -. Estamos perdidos.

- ¿Qué clase tienen? - Preguntó la chica.

- Cálculo – respondió mi hermano con cara de tonto.

Los chicos frente a nosotros rieron levemente – La clase es esa - el chico señaló la puerta que está -vergonzosamente- a nuestro lado. Tanto yo como mi hermano nos reímos.

- ¿Ves, Finnick? No soy un asco en esto – le dije, golpeando su gran brazo.

- Por favor estuvimos diez minutos al lado de la puerta y tú seguías mirando el mapa.

- ¿ Y tú qué? - bufé – Cállate – giré hacia nuestros ayudantes que veían divertidos la escena -. Gracias por ayudarnos. Soy Katniss y él es mi hermano Finnick.

- Yo soy Peeta y ella es mi hermana, Annie.

- Un placer y gracias por ayudarnos – agradecí nuevamente y con mi hermano entramos al salón.

La hora pasó "normal", descontando el hecho de que todo el mundo nos tiraba una mirada de vez en cuando. Gracias a Dios el profesor no nos hizo presentarnos frente a la clase, sólo con un _"bienvenidos" _fue suficiente. Hombre de pocas palabras, me gusta.

El timbre de la tercera hora tocó y, lamentablemente, tuve que separarme de mi hermano.

- Nos vemos en el almuerzo – me despedí antes de irme.

Me tocaba ciencia naturales avanzada. Amo la naturaleza, soy bastante buena en esta materia, siempre fui la única avanzada en el salón así que nunca tuve compañero.

Tocó la puerta – llegué tarde – y me abre el profesora.

- Buenas tardes – me saluda - ¿Katniss, cierto? - Me pregunta y asiento – Peeta, al fin tendrás compañera de mesa.

Al oír el nombre del rubio, inconscientemente, lo busqué por el salón hasta que hallé su cabellera rubia. Bajé la vista y descubrió una deslumbrante sonrisa. Me sentí patética al ponerme feliz por pensar que es por mi.

- Ve a tomar asiento – me dijo la profesora.

Con rapidez me dirigí al banco.

- Hola – susurré.

- Hola – correspondió mi saludo con una sonrisa -. Así que ciencias naturales avanzadas eh...

- Si... bueno. Me gusta mucho la materia – comenté. Claro, idiota por eso estoy avanzada. Me reproché.

- A mi también – dijo aún con su sonrisa.

No hablamos más, al menos que sea por el trabajo. La profesora nos entregó uno especial para nosotros y luego se dedicó a explicar para el resto de la clase. Ambos congeniamos muy bien, él era muy inteligente, más de lo que imaginé. Cinco minutos antes de que la clase terminará, lo hicimos nosotros, y la profe nos dejó salir.

Caminamos en silencio por el pasillo, hasta que él habló.

- ¿Quieres, tú y tu hermano, comer conmigo y mi hermana en el almuerzo? - preguntó.

- Seguro – respondí, ipso facto -. Vamos a buscar a mi hermano, capaz que tiene una invitación.

- Ok...

Nos dirigimos hasta el salón de Finnick, y para nuestra sorpresa, sale sonriendo como un tonto detrás de Annie.

- ¡Hermano! - saludó con emoción Annie, llegando a nosotros.

- Annie, invité a Katniss y a Finnick a comer con nosotros ¿No te molesta?

- No para nada. Yo acababa de invitar a Finnick – informó, con una impresionante sonrisa.

- Entonces vamos – exclamó Finnick.

Nos encaminamos al comedor, y luego de pedir nuestra comida nos sentamos en una mesa bastante alejadas de las otras. Yo me senté al lado de mi hermano con Peeta y Annie a nuestro frente.

- ¿Y bien? - comenzó a hablar Annie – ¿De dónde vienen?

- Distrito cuatro – respondimos al unísono.

- ¡Increíble! - vociferó la castaña – Nosotros también somos de ahí.

- ¿Enserio? - preguntó Finnick - ¿De qué parte?

- Aldea de los vencedores – contestó con emoción.

¿Aldea de los vencedores? Eso es la zona más rica del distrito. Sí son ricos ¿Qué hacen en este distrito?

- ¿Y ustedes? - continuó.

- Un poco más alejado de ahí – contestó mi hermano, algo incomodo. Se habrá dado cuenta de lo mismo -. En un pequeña casa en la costa.

- Ah...- contestaron ambos con simpleza.

- Que raro que nunca nos cruzamos ¿Cómo se apellidan? - preguntó Peeta.

- Everdeen – respondí para luego ver sus caras deformarse del asombro.

* * *

_POV'S Peeta _

No, no, no, no... ¿Katniss es una Everdeen?

- Oh – musité.

¿Por qué una chica tan linda e inteligente como ella tenía que ser producto de los enemigos de mis padres?

- ¿Y ustedes cómo se apellidan? - Preguntó Finnick, dándole un mordisco a su pizza.

- ¿A-apellido? - Tartamudeó mi hermana.

Annie y yo nos miramos con un poco de terror, creo que ambos estábamos pensando en lo mismo "No le diremos nuestro apellido".

- Cresta – contesté, mintiendo en partes. "Cresta" es el apellido de mi madre -. Cresta... nuestro apellido es Cresta.

* * *

¡Heme aquí el primer capítulo! ¿Qué les pareció? Creo que no va a ser una historia muy larga, veremos con el tiempo.

¿Algún reviews?

¡Besos!


End file.
